1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sidestream smoke reduction in burning cigarettes and the like.
More particularly, the invention relates to a composition for use with cigarette paper, cigarette wrapper or wrapper for a cigar for treating and visibly reducing sidestream smoke.
2. Background of the Invention
Various attempts have been made to reduce or eliminate sidestream smoke emanating from a burning cigarette. The applicant developed various approaches to cigarette sidestream smoke control systems as described in its Canadian Patents 2,054,735 and 2,057,962; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,462,073 and 5,709,228 and published PCT Applications WO 96/22031; WO 98/16125 and WO 99/53778.
Other sidestream smoke control systems have been developed which use filter material or adsorptive material in the tobacco, filter or paper wrapper. Examples of these systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,755,207 and 4,225,636; EP Patent Application 0 740 907 and WO 99/53778. U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,207 describes a low sidestream smoke cigarette paper. The cigarette paper on burning yields a smoke substantially free of obnoxious components. The cigarette paper is cellulosic material in fibre form. It has intimately associated therewith a finely divided mineral type siliceous catalyst material. The cigarette paper which is essentially non-combustible and refractory remains substantially unchanged during combustion of the cigarette paper and functions like a catalyst in modifying the combustion of the paper. Suitable siliceous catalysts include acid-treated clays, heat-treated montmorillonite and natural and synthetic silicates containing some hydrogen atoms which are relatively mobile. Suitable mixed silica oxides include silica oxides with alumina, zirconia, titania, chromium oxide and magnesium oxide. Other silicas include the oxides of silicon and aluminum in a weight ratio of 9:1 of silica to alumina.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,636 describes the use of carbon in the cigarette paper to reduce organic vapour phase components and total particulate matter found in sidestream smoke. In addition, the carbon results in a substantial reduction in visible sidestream smoke emitting from a burning cigarette. Activated carbon is preferred as the carbon source. The use of the activated carbon results in a slight drop in visible sidestream smoke. Up to 50% of the cigarette paper may be finely divided carbon. The carbon-coated papers may be used as the inner wrap for the tobacco rod in combination with a conventional cigarette.
European Patent Application 0 740 907 published Nov. 6, 1996 describes the use of zeolites in the tobacco of the cigarette to alter the characteristics of the mainstream smoke and in particular remove various components from the mainstream smoke such as some of the tars. The zeolite as provided in the tobacco, also apparently change the characteristics of the sidestream smoke. The zeolites used were of a particle size between 0.5 mm to 1.2 mm.
Published PCT Patent Application WO 99/53778 describes a non-combustible sheet of treatment material for reducing sidestream smoke emissions. The sheet is used as a wrap and is applied over conventional cigarette paper of a conventional cigarette. The wrap has a very high porosity to allow the cigarette to burn at or close to conventional free-burn rates while at the same time reduce visible sidestream smoke emissions. The non-combustible wrap includes non-combustible ceramic fibres, non-combustible activated carbon fibres as well as other standard materials used in making the wrap. The wrap also includes zeolites or other similar sorptive materials and an oxygen donor/oxygen storage metal oxide oxidation catalyst. The non-combustible wrap provides an acceptable degree of sidestream smoke control; however, due to the non-combustible nature of the wrap, a charred tube remains.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,697 and 4,915,117 describe the incorporation of ceramic fibres in a cigarette paper manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,697 describes at least 1% by weight of certain ceramic fibres in the paper furnish in combination with magnesium oxide and/or magnesium hydroxide fillers to reduce visible sidestream smoke emanating from the burning cigarette. The furnish of fibre pulp, ceramic fibres and fillers are used to make a paper sheet on conventional paper making machines. The ceramic fibres may be selected from the group of polycrystalline alumina, aluminum-silicate and amorphous alumina A filler of magnesium hydroxide or magnesium oxide is used and is coated on or applied to the fibres of the sheet.
Ito, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,117 describes a non-combustible sheet for holding tobacco. The thin sheet is formed from ceramic materials which upon burning produces no smoke. The ceramic sheet comprises a woven or non-woven fabric of ceramic fibre or a mixture of paper and ceramics thermally decomposed at high temperature. The ceramic fibre may be selected from inorganic fibres such as silica fibre, silica-alumina fibre, alumina fibre, zirconia fibre, or alumino borosilicate and glass fibre. The ceramic sheet is formed by binding these materials by inorganic binders such as silica gel or alumina gel. The fibres are a preferably 1 to 10 micrometers in diameter.
Sol gels have been applied to conventional cigarette paper in order to reduce sidestream smoke, particularly sol gels made from a magnesium aluminate, calcium aluminate, titania, zirconia and aluminum oxide, as described in Canadian Patent 1,180,968 and Canadian Patent Application 2,010,575. Canadian Patent 1,180,968 describes the application of magnesium hydroxide in the form of an amorphous gel as a cigarette paper filler component to improve ash appearance and sidestream smoke reduction. The magnesium hydroxide gel is coated on or applied to the fibres of the sheet of the cigarette paper. Canadian Patent Application 2,010,575 describes the use of gels produced by a solution gelation or sol-gel process for controlling the combustion of wrappers for smoking articles. The gels may be applied as coatings to paper fibres before the paper is formed into wrappers. The wrappers are useful for reducing visible sidestream smoke. The metal oxides for the sol gels may be aluminum, titanium, zirconium, sodium, potassium or calcium.
Catalysts have also been directly applied to cigarette paper, such as described in Canadian Patent 604,895 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,838. Canadian Patent 604,895 describes the use of platinum, osmium, iridium, palladium, rhodium and ruthenium in the cigarette paper. These metals function as oxidation catalysts to treat vapours arising from combustion of the paper wrapper. Optimum catalytic effect has been provided by the metal palladium. The metal particles in a suitable medium are dispersed onto the face of a paper wrapper before it is applied to the cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,838 describes the use of a sol solution comprising a mixture of iron and magnesium as a smoke suppressive composition. The smoke suppressive composition is made by co-precipitating iron and magnesium from an aqueous solution in the presence of a base. The iron magnesium composition demonstrates high surface area of approximately 100 m2/g to approximately 225 m2/g when heated to a temperature between 100° C. and approximately 500° C. The iron magnesium composition may be added to paper pulp which is used to make smoke suppressive cigarette paper. The iron magnesium composition apparently functions as an oxidation catalyst and reduces the amount of smoke produced by the burning cigarette. The catalyst may also be applied to the tobacco, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,251, palladium, either in metallic form or as a salt, may be applied to the tobacco. The presence of palladium in tobacco reduces the polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons in the mainstream smoke. Palladium is used in combination with an inorganic salt or nitric or nitrous acid. Such nitrates include lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium, cesium, magnesium, calcium, strontium, lanthanum, cerium, neodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, erbium, scandium, manganese, iron, rhodium, palladium, copper, zinc, aluminum, gallium, tin, bismuth, hydrates thereof and mixtures thereof. Catalysts have also been used in tubes to reduce sidestream smoke such as described in published PCT Application WO 98/16125.
Catalytic materials have been used in aerosol types of cigarettes which do not produce sidestream or mainstream smoke per se, but instead a flavoured aerosol. Examples of these aerosol cigarettes include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,551, 5,137,034 and 5,944,025, which use catalysts to provide the necessary heat generation to develop the aerosol. Such catalyst systems include oxides of cerium, palladium or platinum.
Although the prior art contemplates various sidestream smoke control systems, none of them have provided a system which effectively reduces sidestream smoke by simply incorporating active components in the combustible cigarette paper so that the cigarette burns like a normal cigarette without appreciably affecting cigarette taste. Accordingly, this invention provides a sidestream smoke control system which not only looks and tastes like a conventional cigarette but as well, in accordance with aspects thereof, ashes like a normal cigarette.